1. Field of the Invention
There is provided an observatory. In particular, there is provided a modular observatory and an unassembled kit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, observatories have been relatively heavy. This may result in observatories that are difficult to move. This may further result in observatories that are expensive to transport due to weight considerations, thereby inhibiting the accessibility of observatories for personal use.
Observatories have also traditionally been relatively bulky, due to the cumbersome nature of their dome-like structures. The relative sizes and shapes of such observatories may thus render such systems yet more difficult to transport in a cost-effective, space-saving manner.
There is accordingly a need for an improved observatory.